This proposal is to isolate and identify antimicrobial compounds from marine organisms. During the past year we have isolated a number of antimicrobial compounds from sponges collected at Lighthouse and Glover Reefs, Belize, during a research cruise on R/V Alpha Helix in 1977. We have completed our studies on approximately 75% of the sponges which showed antimicrobial activity. During the next year we expect to complete our studies on Caribbean sponges and examine organisms from Canton Atoll. Compounds which were obtained in high yield have been submitted for further pharmacological evaluation.